Broken Promise
by xXFanGurlXx
Summary: We were young when Tobias promised that when I came back we could finally date! I know what you must be thinking... why so sure? Well, we were madly in love and only had eyes for each other. I guess that's changed because when I come back to the lunch table my new BFF,Christina, pointed out I see my Toby sucking faces with another girl. To make matters worse the girl is stunning...
1. Chapter 1

**We were young when Tobias promised that when I came back we could finally date! I know what you must be thinking... why so sure? Well, we were madly in love and only had eyes for each other. I guess that's changed because when I come back to the lunch table my new BFF,Christina, pointed out I see my Toby sucking faces with another girl. To make matters worse she is stunning...**

**So hi! To all you who clicked this story! Wether the summary really intrigued you or you were just trying to click on the story above/below mine and has a sudden interest in my one! **

**Here are a couple things before I upload my first ever chapter that you guys will hopefully review:**

**1. I am from England so the words I use might be different from your country. I am making this an American school btw because American schools, from the fanfics I read, sound awesome! So if you are American or if you know a lot about schools there I would appreciate advice or any corrections to anything that I did wrong.**

**2. No haters! I will not tell you guys my age but I am between 11-14 years old and maybe my story isn't as good as someone else's. I don't know but what I do know is that I'm doing this for fun and not to get a bunch of hateful reviews! ^sorry about my little ramble there^**

**3. I am writing this on my kindle and I'm not entirely sure how to upload a picture to the story. Also if the names of things aka. Uriah, Zeke, Trissy or any other names that my kindle doesn't understand, are spelled wrong it is because of autocorrect and not because I am a divergent noob who can't spell.**

**4. Please don't hold back in giving me any new ideas for the storyline, submitting me some characters, (because eventually I want to add some of your guys' characters) or giving me constructive criticism or corrections to things I may have written wrong but it will mostly be autocorrect's fault.**

**Thinking of any other things to say... hmm... naaah, apart from one thing... YOU KNOW IT: Disclamer tiiiimmmmeeeee!**

**Tris: Huh, you think she owns me or any of my friends?! Well you are wrong we are not owned, we are dauntless!**

**Uriah: Yup you got that right, Trissy! Wait who ate my cake?!**

**Zeke: Ahhh well little Bradah! It just looked lonely there sitting alone on top of the table...**

**Four: JUST SHUDDUP PANSYCAKES! **

**Marlene: Oh no, you too, Four?! I already have to deal with enough with my boyfriend saying pansycake!**

**Will: Actually, Tris, you are wrong we are owned by one person, you know Vero-**

**Christina: What? The girl interviewing us? The short one with nerd glasses? Ooh where did you get them from?**

**Shauna: Christinaaaaa! No she does not own us, just the storyline.**

**Everyone: THEN WHO DOES?!**

**Me: The amazingly talented Veronica Roth of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Hey guys! It's me, Tris before you read on here are some things you might want to know:

1. My family is one of the most famous and richest families in the world. We have a pretty good-looking family too, if I have to say so myself. My mum is a Model/Actress/Fashion Designer and my Dad is an Actor/Model

2. We have a HUGE house with 5 floors. The1st floor has 2 really big living-rooms, a big, modern black and white marble kitchen, a dining room with a table that could seat 12 people, 3 bathrooms, my parents room which is huge! Complete with a connecting bathroom and walk in closet. Then we just have an open space for parties etc etc. The 2nd floor is like the gymnasium floor, it has a racing pool, targets for throwing knives, targets for shooting guns, punching bags, basketball/tennis/football court, and other types of gym machines. The 3rd floor is the entertainment floor with a Truth or Dare room, a bar, cinema room, a big hot tub with another pool, another big open space for parties. Then we go up one floor to my brothers room. It has a library, science lab, walk in closet, and his room. Last but not least we have my floor! I have a huge room with an even bigger walk in closet, a recording studio, dance studio and study room.

3. I have 2 older brothers. One has moved out with his girlfriend, soon-to-be fiancé. His name is Percy, he is 21, and as I said before my whole family look like a bunch of models( some are actually models) he has light brown hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin he is tall and has muscles, maybe even a six-pack. He is sporty but is still really smart. Same goes to my other brother, Jace, he is tanned with blonde hair and is also tall and not as muscular but still has muscles and a slight six-pack. He is a needs but still popular, especially with the girls. He is18.

4. I am the youngest in my family. I am 16 nearly 17 in 3 months.. I have definitely grown a lot, I am now way taller than before, I actually have a figure. My boobs have gone from a c-cup to a d-cup and my butt is also a decent size, my straight blonde hair goes till above my butt. I have big, bright blue eyes. Most boys drool over me or throw themselves at me but I've rejected them since I moved. Which brings me on to my next point.

5. Tobias was, and still is, my best friend. We were 5 when we met, we told each other secrets, we hung out together, at some point we even confessed our love for each other that was until I turned 14. I had to move to New York for my mums job. We promised each other that when I come back, we could be together, boyfriend and girlfriend, going out...

6. I'm moving back to Cali! I can't wait. I'm moving to the school I went to before. I doubt anyone will recognise me though. I've changed a lot.

BTW guys, you can see images like my house, maybe some characters and My outfits in xXFanGurlXx's profile!

**So sorry that I didn't update earlier, I actually wrote this out about 4 times and each time I would actually accidentally delete it, get frustrated, and then leave it for the next day. So I'm really sorry! I'm typing this up on my phone hopefully I won't accidentally delete this again!**


End file.
